


Part 4

by orphan_account



Series: Fosterbrother Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, M/M, genderroles are getting screwed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine arrive back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/tagged/fosterbrother-verse) on my fanfiction tumblr.  
> This series is not yet completed and consists of related drabbles.  
> Prompts are welcome, as well as feedback!

“Hello, Father!” Kurt grins down at his father. Blaine is already ordering people around in the background, making sure everything is taken where it belongs and that the horses are cared for. Kurt’s smile broadens. They are home again. Nothing is going to be better for them than this and he doesn’t remember Blaine ever being this comfortable in his own skin back at the King’s Court. Well, maybe apart from their chambers. 

He swings his foot over his horse’s back, jumps off and right into the arms of his father who huffs a laugh and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re back. Are you happy?” Father asks and kisses his forehead affectionately.

Kurt grins, feeling as happy and carefree like he hasn’t for a very long time. “Very!” he answers and takes a closer look at his father. He has more color in his cheeks and a stupid grin on his face that reminds Kurt of Blaine. It can’t be just their return. Kurt narrows his eyes. “And what about you? Who put that smile on your face?” 

“Can’t I just be happy my children are back?” Father asks, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“You could, but you aren’t,” Kurt says and crosses his arms in front of him. He hears Blaine’s laughter coming from somewhere behind him and remembers that Blaine still hasn’t greeted their father.

“Blaine! Stop ordering people around for a moment and come greet Father!” he calls. Father lets out a startled laugh.

“So nothing’s changed there, then?” he asks, amused and relieved. 

Kurt simply smiles, watching how they hug and greet each other with a tight hug and a few pats on the shoulder. 

“He looks awfully cheerful, don’t you think?” Kurt asks when Blaine’s arm is back around him, pulling him against his side in a familiar move. Father is watching them closely, and Kurt is pretty sure that their steward Wesley is keeping an even closer eye on them from the entrance. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Blaine teases. “We should have him drink a few glasses of the Southern wine we got for him and then he’ll spill his secrets.” 

Kurt chuckles at Father’s afforded expression and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips as he extracts himself. 

“Wesley!” he calls to their steward and gestures for him to come along. He needs to catch up on their expenses and Blaine will be busy settling them back in. Now is as good a time as ever.

~~~

Kurt had thought arriving back home would be a smooth and short affair. He certainly didn’t expect to spend the whole time, from the moment he set foot into their Great Hall to the sound of the Late Bell, running around, making sure their things went where they should, that the laundry was taken care off and that dinner was approved. It seemed everyone was happy to have him back and hand him his responsibilities again, not having to try and make do with Mary anymore.

Kurt barely has time to eat between Wesley wanting to catch up on their accounts and Carole updating him on the running of the household, about the new maid and the kitchen boy they had to let go. 

He briefly wonders what Mary did all the time he was away, but then he catches her gazing out of the window, staring at the courtyard where Blaine is still ordering his men around, and rolls his eyes and lets her be. 

Father is talking to Blaine about their horses and the border patrols and something or other the one time he sees them and he only presses a short kiss to their cheeks before heading back down to the kitchens to appease Carole and approve her selection of dishes for the next day. He doesn’t know why she suddenly needs him for that, he had her handle it on her own ever since he became old enough to make any sort of executive decisions. 

When he finally enters his and Blaine’s chambers, he is exhausted. Blaine is still bending over his desk, straining his eyes in the low light. Kurt presses a quick kiss to his neck, squeezes his shoulders.

He grabs his nightshirt from one of his clothing chests and stands back up, stretching. Maybe they can take tomorrow easy under the pretense of catching up with their family.

“I missed you,” Blaine mutters into Kurt’s neck, his hands trailing over Kurt’s body, pulling him closer and squeezing his ass. 

Kurt snorts and pushes him off slightly, starts to undress. “I’m tired,” he says. “And so are you.”

“We can make it quick?” Blaine asks cheekily, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and running his thumb over the sensitive skin over Kurt’s hipbones. His arousal is pushing against Kurt’s ass and he can’t help but push back slightly before twisting out of Blaine’s arms and pulling his nightshirt over his head. 

He slides into their bed, in Blaine’s old bedroom, now theirs, bites his lip to keep his smile inside when Blaine undresses, begging with his big, mournful eyes like a puppy for a treat. He snorts when Blaine leaves his breeches on as he slides into bed beside Kurt, killing the candle. 

“What?” Blaine says, pulling Kurt against his chest and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. It makes the heat in Kurt’s belly flare and he squeezes Blaine’s shoulders and kisses his cheek, wonders if Blaine really believes that he would deny him, deny himself the pleasure after all this time.

“Just wondering how exactly you are going to take me with your trousers on,” he answers teasingly, gives a startled yelp when Blaine bites the soft flesh on his neck. 

He laughs against Blaine’s cheek when he attempts to wiggle free of his breeches under the covers, spreads his legs willingly under Blaine’s insistent hands. 

The load moan he makes when Blaine pushes into him startles him, but then, it has been over a month and he doesn’t quite remember how he went without Blaine above and around and inside him. He finds Blaine’s lips blindly, panting against his lips more than kissing him, keeps him close as he pushes his hips up to meet Blaine’s thrusts.

It doesn’t take long before Kurt comes with a cry, collapsing back against their pillows. He smiles against Blaine’s hair as they catch their breath and part of him wishes he could keep his eyes open for longer so they could go again and take their time.

Blaine’s hands are starting to wander again, higher on his thighs and stomach. Kurt pulls at Blaine’s hair sharply, pushes the hands to more neutral territory. “You’re done, honey,” he mutters and scoots down, rubs their noses together. Blaine mutters something indecipherable, pulling Kurt closer. 

“Exactly,” Kurt answers, giggles when his feet get tangled in Blaine’s breeches, still around his ankles. “We need all out strength tomorrow if we want to find out who Father’s ladyfriend is, as well as deal with Mary’s newest obsession.”

“Father has a ladyfriend?” Blaine mutters, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“Apparently. Wesley told me as much when he was catching me up on the latest expenses. He wouldn’t tell me anything else, though. She can’t be too bad, he didn’t look too put out when he told me.”

“David didn’t have anything to complain over, either. Well, other than Thad’s newest love for animal husbandry but I don’t think that relates to Father.”

Kurt snorts and twines their fingers together. “You know that David complaining to you will mean Thad is going to shadow me tomorrow to complain about David?”

“That’s nothing, sweetheart! I’ll have the Clarington twins on my tail tomorrow, wanna bet? Jeff and Nick will be the end of me one day, I’ll tell you.” Blaine huffs a long-suffering sigh, scooting closer and stealing a kiss, licking against Kurt’s lips.

“That means you should go to sleep now and keep your hands to yourself!” Kurt laughs quietly, pushing Blaine’s hand off his thigh once more and tugging the blanket more closely around them. “Love you.”

He smiles against Blaine’s neck and closes his eyes when the soft answer comes, squeezes Blaine’s fingers one last time.


End file.
